


Spirit World Sex

by BrinnyWritesStuff



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinnyWritesStuff/pseuds/BrinnyWritesStuff
Summary: Because I'm bad at coming up with titles :P Korra takes Asami out to a peaceful meadow so they can make love for the first time as a married couple on their honeymoon in the Spirit World.Please comment ^_^
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Spirit World Sex

“Catch up, slowpoke.” Korra teased. 

What is she planning? Asami wondered to herself. “Darling, what’s with the secrecy? We’re married now, couples are supposed to be honest with each other.”~ She joked. 

“If you were faster you’d find out sooner. Here we go!” 

Korra had brought her to a beautiful flower meadow, and a blanket sprawled out on the ground in the middle. 

“Darling, it’s beautiful…” Asami was breathless. 

“Just like you…” Korra said to herself, gazing longingly at her new wife. 

Asami quickly picked up on what this setup was about, and her instincts took over. She took the dark skinned girl’s hand and led her to the blanket. Korra laid down on it on her back. She looked up lovingly into her wife’s beautiful eyes. 

“Aren’t you worried a spirit could see us?” Asami asked. 

“Don’t you think that’s exciting? Knowing we could get caught at any minute?” 

Asami already felt herself heating up with excitement. She pinned and kissed her wife all over, who made cooing sounds of pleasure in response. 

She softly fondled Korra’s breasts, putting her hand up her shirt, she unclasped the dark skinned woman’s bra. She took it out from under her shirt, and set the bra aside on the blanket. Asami continued playing with Korra’s breasts, gently teasing, pinching, and pulling her nipples.

It did not take long for Korra to become wet. Asami pulled down Korra’s pants and felt her panties.

The black haired woman then pulled down the Avatar’s panties, smelling Korra’s excitement. 

Inserting a couple fingers into the Avatar was enough to get her moaning. Asami took great pleasure in watching the most powerful bender in the world submit to her.

She could already feel Korra get close, but their fun was not about to end so quickly. 

Asami took out her fingers. 

“W-what was that for?” Korra said, winded, and looking slightly disappointed. 

Asami smirked. She put her slathered fingers in Korra’s mouth, who sucked, tasting her own sweet juices. 

She pulled up her own dress and slid down her panties, positioning her slit in front of Korra’s mouth. 

Korra was blushing heavily now, unable to contain her excitement. 

“For you, my dear.” Asami said. 

Korra wasted no time beginning to lick fast, and lick deeper into her wife’s pussy. 

Her wife tasted so very sweet. 

Asami couldn’t handle the licking, and eventually climaxed, but before she had a moment to be able to catch her breath, Korra quickly flipped her wife over onto her back and pinned her. 

Korra reached over and pulled a large red dildo out of her bag. 

“You could have given me some clue as to what you had in mind.” Asami teased. 

“Well then this wouldn’t have been much of a surprise, would it?”~ 

Korra inched the dildo into her wife slowly, seeing Asami shudder and breathe sharply. 

The black haired woman let out a moan. 

“Korra”, she whimpered. 

Korra pumped the toy in and out of her wife, her moans filling the meadow. 

After a while, Asami finished, the toy slathered with her. 

They both lay in each other's arms, kissing softly. 

“The present was beautiful.” Asami whispered to Korra. 

“I knew you’d like it.”~ Korra cooed.


End file.
